Hands That Help May Also Grope
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee takes advantage of a momentary lapse on Ryo's part. Set during Vol. 5 Act 14 and written for the prompt 'He/She presses their lips together without thinking' at fic promptly.


**Title:** Hands That Help May Also Grope

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Bikky, Carol

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Setting:** Vol. 5 Act 14

 **Summary:** Dee takes advantage of a momentary lapse on Ryo's part.

 **Word Count:** 720

 **Written For:** flyingthesky's prompt 'Author's Choice, Author's Choice, ze presses their lips together without thinking' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo's surprised and moved by the depth of Dee's understanding. He's even more touched by his partner's offer to help him continue his investigation, even though they've both been kicked off the case. Dee knows him too well, perhaps, because he takes it for granted that Ryo's not going to stop just because he's been ordered to.

Dee's right, of course; the people responsible for these latest murders could well be the same people who murdered Ryo's parents ten years ago, and he has to know. He can't just sit around waiting on the off chance that someone else might get his answers for him, he needs to be out there, doing something, or he'll go mad. Still, Ryo's hesitant about accepting Dee's help.

"Dee, I can't let you do that. You'll get in trouble too."

Dee brushes Ryo's concerns aside, pointing out that the Commissioner already knows Ryo's going to try something stupid. At least this way, Dee will be there to stop him from going too far and getting himself in serious trouble.

"So what do you say? We on?"

Well, what _can_ Ryo say to that? This man constantly surprises him, and Ryo doesn't really know what he'd do without him. Ever since they met, Dee's become the rock that he leans on, giving unconditional support whenever and however Ryo needs him to.

He doesn't even think, just leans in to press his lips against Dee's.

It's just a friendly kiss, a thank you for understanding, for being there, for always being someone Ryo can count on. Well maybe not quite always, but most of the time. Typically, Dee misunderstands, probably deliberately, taking it to mean something else entirely. For all Dee's good qualities, it seems his overriding desire will always be to get in Ryo's pants. Ryo wonders if he will ever learn not to give in to spontaneous gestures of affection towards his partner when he knows that Dee is always going to take full advantage.

Before Ryo can even blink, he's flat on his back on his own bed, the little peck on the lips he'd intended to give Dee being turned into a passionate kiss. He knows he should push Dee away before things go any further, but instead finds himself gripping the other man's arm, as if to hold him right there. Dee is way too good at kissing.

Ryo's brought to his senses by a sensation he wasn't expecting, but probably should have been. Sometimes, he swears Dee must have more arms than an octopus, because his hands seem to be everywhere at once, sliding up under Ryo's sweater at the same time as he pops the button on Ryo's jeans. Dee seems intent on having a good rummage while he has Ryo pinned; something Ryo has no intention of taking lying down, even if he currently is, both literally and figuratively.

As always, his protests fall on deaf ears. Ryo's long suspected that Dee has rather selective hearing and right now he's enjoying himself way too much to willingly stop groping Ryo. Despite his protests, a little voice in the back of Ryo's mind is whispering 'why don't just give in and enjoy it? You know you want to.' Well, maybe he does, deep down, and maybe he doesn't, but he's certain he's not ready for this, at least not yet. Thankfully, rescue is close at hand, just on the other side of the bedroom door. Dee may be a strapping six-foot plus, but he's no match for Bikky's pint-sized wrath, especially since Carol is present too. Two against one, even if they are both kids, tips the odds in their favour; Dee doesn't stand a chance.

Straightening his clothes, Ryo sighs with relief, and perhaps a touch of regret. The time is going to come when he'll have to figure out exactly how he feels about Dee, but at least he doesn't have to think about that tonight. It's a good thing too, because right now he has too much else on his mind. Tomorrow, he and Dee have some unofficial investigating to do, and maybe then Ryo will finally know who killed his parents, and why. Getting an early night doesn't sound like a bad idea at all; he's going to need all the rest he can get.

.

The End


End file.
